Episode 3-72
Summary Elwin shouts her good-byes to Chandra, Ran, Leez, and Yuta from a window to avoid proximity to Ran and his half phobia. Ran is confused by the inclusion of Yuta and begins to ask where he is but is stopped by a punch in the face by Chandra, chastising him for being unable to read the situation. Ran quickly realizes why, speaking out loud that it was just an act to get him out, earning him another punch from Chandra. Inside the Fighters Guild, Parr wonders out loud about what sort of task they were summoned for, and why Teo was not included. Parr then notices that Teo is staring at some paperwork in her hands, and asks her about it. Teo replies that it is nothing important, and asks her to call Clari back inside. Parr informs her that Clari left earlier, so Teo asks Parr to sit at her desk while she leaves to have a talk with Airi. Siera sits in bed, staring into space. Yuta says that he is unable to help him in his fake body, but would have been able to wake him if he was here in his real body. Agni, on the other side of the bed from Yuta, asks him if he was aware that the thing that took over Siera's body was "Shakuntala". Yuta reveals that he did not know, but he does know that the connection between the body and the node that controlled it was disconnected by him midway through the incident once he became aware that the entity was active in the human realm. Agni is surprised and asks if disconnection is even possible, and Yuta informs him that he was winging it so it was part success and part failure, but as a result, the entity broke away from the node and regained its mind. However, his mother noticed and became furious, and the suras emerging from the Lake of Reflection afterwards was probably a result of that. Agni then asks him if it is okay for him to be active here, and Yuta replies that it is not, which is why he waited until now to make his move. He is relieved that his mother is still in a state where she cannot use her full strength yet, and this planet should be able to to deal with the occasional gate popping up as long as the Lake of Reflection is completely blocked, especially since the god's summoner is stronger now, making it easier for him to defend like last time. Agni realizes that Chandra, who is blocking the lake, and himself, who deals with the occasional gates, are unable to go to planet Konchez. Yuta confirms that the two gods must protect Willarv. Agni wonders if the group will be fine without the gods to mediate, especially between Leez and Maruna. He offers to give Yuta a cover story in which he ordered them to take Maruna—Yuta points out that the god had objected to it—in order to avoid having Leez become angry with him. Yuta replies that on the contrary, that is what he wants. Ran is shocked when informed that he must go to another planet. Chandra explains that there are clues on Konchez that will help them stop the Taraka clan, and that they are desperate. Ran asks why he of all people must go, since they could take much stronger individuals like Kasak or the gods instead. Chandra clarifies that it is because of his water magic, and since Konchez is 20 million light years away, the only way to get there nowadays is through the water channel. He adds that every planet's water channel has a secret passage to the water channels of other planets; on Willarv, Area 100 is connected to Area 251 on planet Carte, and Area 79 is connected to Area 24 on Konchez. Ran's head spins at the idea of going into the water channel again, and points out that there are many other water magicians who could also navigate it. Chandra reveals that he was chosen because he is the only water magician who can see Yuta and hear sura speech. Ran turns to Yuta in disbelief; Yuta apologizes to him. Ran, still resistant to the idea, looks at Leez, someone who can see Yuta but is not getting along with him very well, and whose sworn enemy is Maruna. He then looks at Maruna, who has no awareness of Yuta, and is Leez's sworn enemy. He then notes that he himself can see Yuta, can hear sura speech, and has no hostile relationships within the party, finally realizing that he is the perfect candidate. Agni apologizes to him for everything being so sudden; Kasak was originally in discussion to go, but since there is a greater need for Ran, Kasak was out since Ran is unable to team up with a half. Ran admits that he understands now, but protests that he has a family now so his situation is different from the last time he navigated the water channel, plus going on a mission to another planet... Agni assures him that he will personally protect his wife and children if he goes. Ran is surprised, then asks if he could protect them in Mistyshore all the way from here. Agni replies that he can. Chandra insists that it is a simple matter for Agni, since not only can he reach Mistyshore instantly, he could use his powers using the sun itself without having to go there at all. Agni points out that it would give Brilith a headache, but she insists that it is fine if it is for someone's protection. Chandra adds that this is a great offer and that they must leave immediately. Ran begins to protest that he needs to write a letter first, but is instead dragged away by Chandra to the water channel, while Maruna, Yuta, and Leez follow. Brilith asks Agni if a team like that can hold up, since revenge is not given up on easily, but Agni reveals that Chandra was unable to read that child—she remembers everything that happened the night before. Currygom's comment Ran... is going wearing his track suit? Afterword The fun of drawing Ran All of the characters are so serious these days, even Babo Kim. Meanwhile, I love how Ran is a breath of fresh air. Ran, I'm really fond of you... I wonder if Elwin heard Ran? Someone asked if I drew Elwin's clothes wrong, but it's just a different outfit! Is this place habitable? Will it be possible to breathe there? Chandra isn't a part of this group. They'll be going through the water channels again. It's a strange group. The ones you should be the most excited for are Ran and Maruna... Can you imagine what the mood of their conversations will be? Notes * So it turns out that Yuta was not really next to Chandra, after all. * What did Ran write down when Teo asked him about hoti visnu? * During the original water channel crossing in Season 1: ** The sign for Area 100-F appeared in Episode 91. *** Asha Rahiro described it as an area so large, it cannot be seen in its entirety using hoti surya. *** This area is also where the group first encountered Taraka. ** The sign for Carte's Area 251 appeared in Episode 94. *** Asha recognized it right away as one of Carte's 400 areas. *** Asha also said that Area 251 leads to Area 397, where things may get dangerous. *** Area 397 is where Yuta and Taraka were speaking with each other when Leez found them. ** The sign for Area 79-A appeared in Episode 87. *** This is where Leez encountered God Kubera in kid form floating in a tube. She somehow managed to get there after entering Area 51-X while looking for a spot to take a bath. *** According to one fan theory, God Kubera appeared at that moment in order to prevent Leez from accidentally wandering into Konchez. * So it turns out that Leez was faking her memory loss when questioned about the incidents the night before. References